


【Overwatch|Soldier:76/Reaper】【守望先锋|R76R】逆行

by katherine_the_archer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, omega/alpha
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherine_the_archer/pseuds/katherine_the_archer
Summary: 守望先锋时期的莫里森和莱耶斯只想在任务后好好温存一下。真AO互攻，有OA情节。A Warning for Omega/Alpha.





	【Overwatch|Soldier:76/Reaper】【守望先锋|R76R】逆行

莫里森是疼醒的。  
这其实非常不合理，作为强化实验的最后成功品，他的痛感被保留了下来，尽管在长期自控训练中对他的影响已微乎其微。  
听起来又很合理，安吉拉不止一次指出失败品多半死于痛感缺失带来的疯狂。  
但莫里森在睡梦中凭借多年来对疼痛的品尝经验清晰地分辨出它与受伤导致的痛感完全不同。  
他不想睁开眼睛，前一天的疲累还未完全消去，他本该躺在守望先锋总部他房间里那张特别订制的大床上，在柔软的床垫上凹出自己高大的轮廓，然后把莱耶斯捞进怀里，加重身下填充物的负担。  
靠，莱耶斯。  
莫里森埋在枕头里的脸微微发红，他明显感觉到侵入他身体里的物体停顿了一秒，随后变本加厉地抽动。Alpha干涩的后穴完全不适用这种运动，莱耶斯的声音在他腰窝处传来，不耐烦地“啧”了一声，滚烫的身躯就这样整个压在莫里森背上，手臂从他眼前晃过，在床头柜上一通乱摸。  
“你放哪了？”莱耶斯含住了莫里森的耳垂，而莫里森只想一个侧踢将他踹下床。  
没有润滑剂。  
莫里森好不容易从被窝和莱耶斯双重热气蒸腾中理出一点头绪：“你根本用不着……啊，那玩意儿，我操！出去！”  
那种从尾椎直上垂体在脑子里无数次漂移又顺着咽喉、心脏、胃部、小腹一路下达异样感觉在莱耶斯蛮横地冲进来的瞬间将他的灵魂浸透。相比之下，肛口的撕裂感已可忽略不计。  
仿佛过山车一样，快感在离心力发酵的那一刻攀至顶峰。  
然而莫里森的阴茎只是稍稍抬头了而已。  
莫里森不知道该不该庆幸自己还没丢脸到像Omega和Beta一样光靠后面就能爽到。也不是说他现在就不爽，和一般Alpha不同，比起在Omega的生殖腔内射精他更享受与爱人信息素交融的感觉。但莱耶斯”前戏做不了干脆放弃前戏“的态度依然对莫里森的Alpha本能构成严重挑衅。  
你固然不能只把Omega当成生育工具，但也不能就这么认为操Alpha的屁股是理所应当的。  
现在莫里森仍旧试图把莱耶斯从身上掀下去，莱耶斯则早就预料到了这点，因此没有托大，也毫不顾及形象，像只纠缠猎物的章鱼紧紧吸在莫里森身上，丝毫不逊于Alpha的粗壮双臂扣住莫里森的肩膀，较为方便的那只手按在莫里森手上十指交缠。  
莱耶斯又往里挤了一点。他没法腾出什么部位去安抚莫里森紧绷的背部肌肉，除了还能用脚将莫里森的双腿分得更开，连嘴也必须忙着亲吻莫里森的脸颊，讨好般舔舐耳后汗水累积的小水洼。  
空调温度是依据室温而调整的，两人现在的状态显然不在智能系统辨识范围内，哪怕周遭的空气明显开始升温，他们也只能享受冬日暖气的待遇。皮肤相接的部分已经开始变得滑腻，莱耶斯挺立的乳头蹭在莫里森的背脊上，人为强化的感官让莫里森能凭借触感在脑子里生成这样的画面——那粒小小的硬物因摩擦而加深了颜色，在柔软的乳晕中摇晃，随着莱耶斯努力将阴茎全部挤进他后穴的动作而向上攀援，又因他不得不暂缓而停在某一处敏感的皮肤上，可怜兮兮地被主人忽略着，也许还在期待莫里森像往常那样重点照顾它……莫里森在枕头里哀嚎了一声，听起来沉闷嘶哑得更像发怒的前兆。Alpha想要夺回主动权，莱耶斯听出了这个意思，眼神一暗，毫无预兆地一捅到底。  
莫里森好不容易积攒的一点快感随阴茎一同软下，加重数倍的喘息让莱耶斯毫不怀疑他会一跃而起将自己压在身下猛操至高潮。管他呢，莱耶斯也没好到哪去，他正处在一个特殊的时期里，特殊到既想搞点什么满足自己越发空虚的后穴，又想把昨晚滚到床上了还对着自己发号施令的家伙操哭。  
于是他动了起来，完全不顾Alpha是不是具备这样的功能。平心而论，Omega的阴茎要小得多，可相对于一般人体内器官的位置，依然有种会顶到什么内脏的错觉。莱耶斯进行得并不顺利，那点少得可怜的肠液完全不足以润滑，而他们又没有储备润滑剂的习惯。在体内钝痛的折磨中过了一小会，莫里森感到莱耶斯大部分退了出去，龟头卡在穴口磨蹭，以为他终于认清事实知难而退。  
但他听到了熟悉的鼻音，只有在他顶中某人前列腺时才会听到的喘息。莫里森隐约猜到他在做什么，因为紧握着他的手松开了。微弱的水声响起，莱耶斯在他穴口抹下一片潮湿冰凉时他更加感到无力。他非常怀念莱耶斯灌满淫水的屁股，还有在被他操得浸湿床单时莱耶斯泛红的眼角。莫里森喜欢拉着他的手去触摸那一片狼藉，再轻轻吻开他紧皱的眉心。  
莱耶斯可没那么温柔，在情事上他向来缺少耐心。在用不可描述的液体稍作润滑后他重新投入战斗，膨胀勃发至极的阴茎带着灼人的温度在莫里森体内穿梭，尽可能地照顾到每一处敏感点。莫里森被顶得直哼哼，可又不像起了快感的样子，莱耶斯只好用上他唯一拿得出手的绝活，帮莫里森好好撸一发。Alpha未勃起的阴茎握在他宽阔的掌心里满满当当，这让莱耶斯有点难堪，下手不自觉狠了点。不得不说莫里森挺喜欢这套，每次都能在疼痛中找到属于莱耶斯的一点点浪漫，并全盘接受。这次他也很给面子地泄出一两声呻吟，作为莱耶斯进一步动作的许可。  
后穴的抽插和阴茎的抚慰几乎是同时加快的，莱耶斯掌握着节奏，一边亲吻莫里森带着胡茬的宽下巴，一边用厚重的鼻音问他“舒服吗”“操得你爽不爽”，莫里森统一回复咆哮：“滚！”  
当空气中信息素饱和得几乎要质变时，莱耶斯忽然张嘴咬住莫里森的后颈，隔着薄薄一层皮肤在腺体上重重一舔，莫里森的怒火彻底被点燃了，伴随射在他体内的精液大吼起来。射精的余韵尚未结束，原本禁锢在怀里的Alpha反身掐住莱耶斯的咽喉，以绝对的力量优势将他甩在地上。高潮后疲软的身体过于敏感，昨夜被他们丢在地上的制服硌在莱耶斯后腰，早被暖气温热过的金属接触他皮肤时竟然也显出一丝凉意。莱耶斯大脑有一瞬间的空白，很快他不得不闭上眼睛以躲避刺目的阳光。  
窗帘被莫里森粗暴地扯开了，午时骄阳曝晒下花园里的景色镀上一层薄金，明亮得晃眼。“睁眼。”他的Alpha在他耳边这样说道。突然暴露在强光下的双眼视物模糊，但那同样明亮的天蓝色制服莱耶斯不可能认不出来。  
守望先锋的成员们已经结束早训，中午正是第二批队员出发执行任务的时刻。  
尽管隔着一整个庭院，尽管莫里森的房间在最高层，莱耶斯仍旧不可避免地去想：窗口设计得太他妈大了。  
莫里森拎着他的脖子将他面向户外按在窗上，迫使他上身紧贴玻璃窗。他的眼角被照得发酸，很快就要渗出眼泪，莫里森却只顾着将他双腿搬上狭窄的窗台。膝盖接触面很小，双腿大开跪在上面几乎是不可能的，莱耶斯想要挣扎，莫里森的阴茎已经插进他潮水泛滥的后穴。  
他们不是没在类似的地方做过，莫里森总想玩点新花样，比如他办公室那采光很好的大落地窗。可这不一样，宿舍的玻璃没有单向设计，理论上来说只要远处的特工们稍微一转视角，就能看见暗影守望的指挥官被压在窗户上操干的样子。他的双乳在摩擦中微肿，阴茎也被迫重新勃起，而始作俑者还在挑战他柔韧度的极限，握着他外部特征上唯一像Omega的、相对他这个身材来说略窄的腰往下压。何况他只能靠双膝支撑身体，拉伸韧带换来大腿内侧与窗台更多的接触，若他不是被莫里森紧紧压在玻璃上，他很可能因为承受不住而倒下。  
就在这样的撞击中，莫里森未发泄的阴茎插得更深了，Omega分泌的体液完全打湿了两人的下身。莫里森一边操着他的Omega一边注意到缓缓闭合的运输机舱门。他虎口顶在莱耶斯脖颈与下颌相连的软肉处，与下身动作极不相符地轻轻摩挲，迫使他抬头向那边看去。莱耶斯的身体僵住了。或许平时没什么人会特意往宿舍区看，但极好的视力让他意识到停机坪和大楼之间的花园是如此之窄，而舱内一位特工正朝他们这边转头。  
电光火石之间，那位特工只来得及看到莫里森指挥官的窗帘“嗖”地拉上，而莫里森在肠肉绞紧阴茎的一瞬间舒爽地叫了出来。“操你的，莱耶斯。”他更加用力去操弄发烫的小穴，啃咬莱耶斯的后颈留下真正的标记。  
莱耶斯胸前因窗帘大面积的摩擦而发红，称着他暗色的皮肤不甚明显，但莫里森力道之大竟让新近愈合的几道伤口被质感粗糙的窗帘布料蹭出一点血丝。他们都是对血腥味极为敏感的人，经历整整两天两夜的任务后除了一身伤痕，紧张的神经也未曾因一夜欢爱而松弛。莫里森略微兴奋起来，长臂伸向置物架用指尖划了一瓶药膏来。莱耶斯闻得出止血药物的味道，那凉得过分刺激的触感经莫里森的手在他胸口蔓延，大片大片地揉搓。布料摩擦和莫里森滚烫掌心交替刺激着莱耶斯的胸口，他终于不情愿地放声低吟，更多体液从生殖腔内喷涌而出，吸引那根将他完全撑开的阴茎向更深处钻去。  
“进来。”莱耶斯半睁的眼睛从侧面看去狭长而凌厉。莫里森喉咙里酝酿了一声嘲讽的笑：“我在里面。”  
他明知莱耶斯要的是什么，却因为爱人先前的挑衅行为不愿意轻易给予。  
“进来！”莱耶斯吼道。他当然不是会在做爱时扭捏的人，但这样的请求除了他们正式标记那次也再未提过了。因而莱耶斯不愿去看莫里森的眼睛，唯恐在那双蔚蓝的瞳孔中倒映的是不堪入目的自己。  
龟头浅浅地戳弄着生殖腔入口，这对已经接受过标记的Omega来说不亚于一场折磨。莱耶斯的身体有着被破开最深处的记忆，至少在这种时候他无法拒绝被Alpha精液填充的满足感。  
折磨还在继续，莱耶斯双腿发抖，肩胛绷紧后仰，挺翘的阴茎也在无人抚慰的情况下断断续续喷洒精液。莫里森的注意力全部集中在身体相连处，甚至没对莱耶斯的高潮做出什么限制。他快要成结了，如果这时他将阴茎完全插入莱耶斯的生殖腔，他会如愿听到莱耶斯难以掩饰的啜泣。  
莫里森不想这么做，因为那同样会让莱耶斯如愿以偿。  
他忍住在Omega体内成结的欲望， 拔出阴茎，失去支撑的莱耶斯果然摔在地上。但他马上坐起，一边撸着还在射精的阴茎，一边恶狠狠地瞪向莫里森。很快他的双眼瞪得更大——莫里森掰开他的嘴，将Alpha接近爆发的阴茎塞进他的喉咙里。莱耶斯被这一下堵得措手不及，他无法吞下Alpha变态的尺寸，怎样努力也不能接纳过度深入的龟头。眼泪被生生逼出，他忍受着嘴角撑开的痛苦，只能在莫里森的掌控下将精液全部咽下。  
发泄完后莫里森坐在床边，捡起散落的制服打算就这样到卫生间洗漱。没想到被他刻意遗忘在地板上正反胃咳嗽的莱耶斯扑向他，两具成年人的躯体将床垫压得“咯吱”向。  
“今天休整。”莱耶斯还不能完整地发出连贯而清晰的音节。他指的是在最近一次共同任务之后两人得到的一天休息时间。莫里森震惊地看他一手扶着还未完全软下的Alpha的阴茎，一手伸向犹自淌着水的后穴。  
“你他妈不成结，就别想走。”暗影守望的指挥官居高临下看着自己的Alpha，如此宣布道。


End file.
